The disclosures herein relate generally to an apparatus and method for cooling a heat generating component in a computer, or other similar electronic device, and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method according to which a heat sink is forced into in intimate contact with the component.
There are several applications involving electronic devices that have heat generating components which should be cooled. For example, as computers, such as laptop and notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, and the like, grow in speed and capacity, power consumed within each device per unit volume increases dramatically. Because the computer chassis is often crowded with components, especially in connection with laptop and notebook computers, it is important, if not necessary, that the heat generating components, such as processors, etc., be cooled. To this end, heat sinks are often placed adjacent the heat generating components in a heat exchange relation to the component to transfer heat generated by the component to the heat sink, and dissipate the heat for removal from the interior of the device by a fan, or the like.
Various devices have been used to mount a heat sink against a processor within the interior of a computer with a predetermined force to insure intimate contact between the heat sink and processor, and a satisfactory heat transfer. For example, the processor is often placed into a motherboard socket, the heat sink is then oriented over the processor, and one end of a clip is then located, hole over tab, to one end of the socket, and, with a tool, pushed, pulled out, and located over the other tab.
However, this technique is not without disadvantages. For example, it requires extensive handling of the clip, often requiring the use of two hands, and it is difficult to apply the required amount of force at the precise location required. Also, it requires special tools and, once assembled, it often becomes loose and compromises the intimate contact between the heat sink and the processor.
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer, or other similar type of electronic component, in which a heat sink can be attached to a heat generating component in a manner to avoid the above problems.
To this end, according to one embodiment, a body member is placed over a portion of a heat sink so that flanges on the body member engage the component. The body member is forced away from the heat sink so that the flanges force the component and the heat sink into intimate contact.
Significant advantages are achieved with the above embodiment because the heat sink can be attached to a heat generating component in a manner to avoid the above problems.